bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Luppi Antenor
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 5 czerwcaBleach Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 161 cm | waga = 45 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 6. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Trepadora | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Daisuke Kishio | angielski głos = Michael Sinterniklaas }} był Arrancarem oraz Sexta (6.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strona 15 zastępując Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza, z którego rąk został później zabity.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 16-17 Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Numer Luppiego Luppi jest mężczyzną o młodzieńczym wyglądzie z niecodziennymi cechami zewnętrznymi. Ma krótkie czarne, lekko kręcone i nierówno pocięte w niektórych miejscach włosy oraz lawendowe oczy. Tuż nad końcem jego lewej brwi znajdują się trzy jasnofioletowe romby układające się koło siebie. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa, które są szczątkami zębów, umiejscowione są na szczycie lewej strony głowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 12 Jego tatuaż mówiący o numerze w Espadzie jest widoczny na prawej stronie biodra. Położenie jego dziury Hollowa jest jednak nieznane. Luppi nosi odmianę typowego stroju Arrancara. Jego ubranie składa się z długich rękawów, które z łatwością zakrywają jego ręce. Górna część jego stroju posiada otwór po lewej stronie, tuż pod pachą, pozwalając na trzymanie tam Zanpakutō. Uniform ma także dwie dziury, które umiejscowione są po obu stronach tylnej część dołu pleców. W okolicach bioder posiada czarny pas, który oddziela niejako jego hakama i górną część stroju. Nosi zwyczajne białe sandały oraz czarne skarpetki tabi.Manga Bleach; Tom 26 Osobowość Luppi jest dość arogancki, co pokazuje obrażaniem Grimmjowa, który utracił swoje miejsce w Espadzie. Często też chlubi się podczas walki. Drwi ze swoich wrogów, mówiąc sarkastycznym tonem "Przepraszam!" po poniżeniu kogoś. Pokazuje to też częstym oblizywaniem swoich warg i zbyt głośnym wyrażaniem się do swoich przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 13 W walce, Luppi wydaje się być niezadowolony ze starcia z przeciwnikiem, który nie stanowi dla niego wyzwania, przez co posuwa się do walki z wieloma wrogami, którzy, jak ma nadzieję, będą go atakować jednocześnie, co pokazał w walce w Karakurze. Bawienie się swoimi przeciwnikami w sadystyczny sposób, sprawia mu chorą przyjemność. Nerwowo reaguje na słowne prowokacje ze strony przeciwników. Bywa też nieco lubieżny, jak wtedy, gdy zaczął komentować piersi Matsumoto, jednak natychmiast po tym groził, że ją zabije. Jest wyraźnie mściwy, co pokazano, gdy jego misja się skończyła, a on przeżył atak Hitsugayi. Ślubował mu wtedy, że wróci do Karakury i go zabije.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strona 17 Z drugiej strony wydaje się, że Luppi i Gin Ichimaru byli w dobrych stosunkach. Po śmierci Arrancara Gin stwierdził, że czuje się samotnie przez jego odejście, powołując się na fakt, że bardzo często coś mówił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strona 2 Choć w omake pokazano przyjazne komentarze Gina na temat Luppiego, to Arrancar radośnie zaprzecza temu faktowi ku rozczarowaniu Ichimaru.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 139, Encyklopedia Arrancarów Fabuła Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Luppi pokazany podczas tworzenia Wonderweissa Niedługo po tym, jak ramię Grimmjowa zostaje odcięte i spalone przez Kaname,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strona 11 Luppi zostaje wyznaczony na nowego sexta Espadę w miejsce wyżej wspomnianego Arrancara. thumb|left|190px|Grupa Arrancarów przybywa do Świata Ludzi Antenor jest widoczny podczas przemiany Wonderweissa przy pomocy Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Nieco później Sōsuke wysyła go w towarzystwie Yammy'ego, Margeli i Jaegerjaqueza do Świata Ludzi. Kiedy grupa Arrancarów dociera na miejsce poprzez Gargantę, dawny sexta Espada opuszcza kompanów, wyruszając z zamiarem odnalezienia Ichigo. Yammy próbuje zatrzymać niebieskowłosego awanturnika, jednak Antenor upomina go. Według niego, zachowanie Grimmjowa, który nie jest już częścią Espady, jest absolutnie nieistotne. W kolejnych minutach wysłannicy Aizena mieszają się w walkę z kapitanem Hitsugayą, wicekapitanem Matsumoto i oficerami Ikkaku i Yumichiką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 8-16 thumb|right|190px|Luppi walczący w Kapitanem Hitsugayą Luppi walczy z Yumichiką i łatwo zdobywa przewagę. Po tym jak oficer odrzuca propozycję dołączenia do walki Ikkaku, Luppi mówi, że wolałby walczyć z całą czwórką naraz, po czym uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 17-18 Hitsugaya leci w jego stronę, mając nadzieję, że powstrzyma uwolnienie, jednak nie jest w stanie tego zrobić i zostaje zatrzymany przez jedną z powstałych macek Espady, która blokuje kapitana. Po jego kilku komplementach na temat siły Hitsugayi, Luppi wysyła wszystkie osiem macek w jego stronę i powala na ziemię. Następnie poprawia się, mówiąc, że powinien powiedzieć, iż walka nie toczy się czterech na jednego, tylko czterech na ośmiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 3-13 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku złapana przez Luppiego Luppi nadal walczy z Rangiku, Ikkaku i Yumichiką, przytłaczając ich i ujmując w swoje macki. Kiedy grozi wielokrotnym przebiciem ciała Matsumoto, przybywa Kisuke, które tnie koniec naszpikowanej kolcami macki, uniemożliwiając dalsze atakowanie Luppiego i uwalniając Shinigami. Niewzruszony Espada pyta Uraharę, kim jest, a gdy dostaje swoją odpowiedź, Kisuke zostaje zaatakowany przez Wonderweissa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strony 5-15 Luppi szybko zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na Shinigami, a w szczególności na Matsumoto. Nazywa ją żałosną za złapanie się w jego macki tak szybko. Rangiku mówi mu, że za dużo mówi i że ludzie, którzy są gadatliwi, powodują u niej wstręt. Luppi przypomina jej, że jest trzymana jako jeniec i w każdej chwili może zostać przebita przez kolce. Następnie jego macki zostają zamrożone przez lód Tōshirō, który następnie wykorzystuje zdolność swojego Bankai, Sennen Hyōrō, do uwięzienia Arrancara w lodzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strony 14-19 Niedługo potem, Luppi zostaje uratowany przez Negación, które rozbija lód. Gdy Luppi powoli sunie się w stronę źródła światła, deklaruje kapitanowi, że wróci po niego i go zabije. thumb|right|Grimmjow przebija Antenora Po powrocie do Hueco Mundo, Orihime zostaje doprowadzona do Aizena. Wówczas Antenor wyraża swoje niezadowolenie faktem, iż cała stoczona przez niego walka miała być tylko elementem dywersji, po czym Sōsuke delikatnie kpi z ran zadanych Luppiemu. Aizen prosi Orihime o demonstrację swoich mocy, nakazując jej uleczenie ramienia Grimmjowa. Obecny sexta Espada szydzi z tego rozkazu, wykrzykując, iż to zadanie jest niemożliwe do wykonania. Rudowłosa dziewczyna ignoruje jednak jego wrzaski i zgodnie z poleceniem Sōsuke leczy ramię Jaegerjaqueza. Po chwili Grimmjow prosi również Orihime o uleczenie rany na tatuażu z jego poprzednim numerem. Antenor jest wyraźnie oburzony śmiałością poprzednika. Kiedy pyta, co on właściwie wyprawia, Jaegerjaquez bez ostrzeżenia przebija jego ciało gołą dłonią, po czym zwęgla go od pasa w górę przy pomocy Cero, odzyskując tym samym dawny numer i swoje miejsce w Espadzie. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Arrancarzy pojawiają się za Mayurim Kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi unieszkodliwia zmienioną w zombie Bambiettę, Giselle decyduje się wykorzystać gromadę zmienionych w żywe trupy Shinigami. Kapitan 12. Oddziału wychwala swą życzliwość i współczucie, obiecując jednocześnie, że nie wyrządzi najmniejszej krzywdy swoim dawnym sprzymierzeńcom. Kurotsuchi wzdycha, rzucając bezradnie, że będzie musiał zlecić to zadanie komuś bardziej odpowiedniemu - wówczas przyzywa do siebie Luppiego Antenora, Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci oraz Charlotte'a Chuhlhourne'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 15-17 Gdy Dordoni rozgląda się za Ichigo, a Cirucci szuka czterookiego Quincy, Luppi narzeka, że skoro znów są pośród żywych, mogą się tym zająć później. Gdy zaczynają się kłócić, Mayuri wciska guzik, porażając całą trójkę za pogaduszki. Luppi rozpaczliwie zawodzi, że ledwo co powiedział, a naukowiec zaczyna bawić się detonatorem, choć pociesza, iż to tylko impuls podawany do mózgu. Kiedy Giselle pyta, czy sądzi on, iż ta czwórka pokona jego armię, Arrancarzy ruszają do walki, nie zamierzając przegrać z Shinigami. Antenor tłumaczy Dordoniemu, że nie muszą unikać krwi zombie, ponieważ Ikkaku nie został przemieniony po ochlapaniu krwią Bambietty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 5-9 & 12 Kiedy Giselle przyzywa kolejnych zmienionych w zombie Shinigami, Luppi atakuje przemienioną Rangiku Matsumoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były sexta Espada, Luppi posiada wysokie pokłady energii duchowej. Poza tym był w stanie z łatwością walczyć z trzeba Shinigami poziomu wicekapitana i kapitanowi, utrzymując przewagę przez większość starcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 1 i 3 Zanpakutō |Torepadōra|po hiszpańsku "Roślina Pnąca", a japońsku "Córa Pnączy"}}: Kiedy jest zapieczętowany, Zanpakutō przypomina kodachi z czterokierunkową srebrną tsubą, różowym okryciem i dopasowaną kolorową rękojeścią. Miecz noszony jest po lewej stronie tuż pod pachą w małym otworze koszuli Luppiego. thumb|right|190px|Trepadora * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Po uwolnieniu, osiem macek kiełkuje z pancerza, wspinając się na plecy Luppiego. Maska również się zmienia, rosnąc do prowizorycznego hełmu. Luppi może swobodnie i niezależnie kontrolować wszystkie macki, by natychmiast zaatakować wielu przeciwników. Czyni to Luppiego znakomitym w walce z kilkoma przeciwnikami. Macki mogą również urosnąć oraz pokryć się kolcami, co zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia. Wszystkie te macki są połączone pojemnikiem przymocowanym do pleców Luppiego, na którym widnieje symbol podobny do chińskiego symbolu Ba Gua.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 8 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* |ransa tentakūro|po hiszpańsku "Przebijająca Macka", a japońsku "Dotykowa Lanca"}}: Technika, która wykorzystuje w sobie macki z formy Resurrección przeciwko wrogowi, szybko atakując go z bardzo dużą siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 5-7 :* |ra herīse|po hiszpańsku "Śmigła", a japońsku "Wirujące Nieobecne Ramię"}}: Technika, która pozwala Luppiemu kręcić mackami, przypominając obracające się śmigło, biczowo atakując kilku wrogów na raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 9-10 :* |haura tentakūro|po hiszpańsku "Klatka Macek", a japońsku "Dotykowa Klatka"}}: Technika, w której Luppi wysyła swoje macki w stronę wroga, atakując go z kilku stron i ściskając.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strony 5-6 :* |iero biruhen|"Żelazna Dziewica"}}: Na końcu macek rosną ostre kolce, dzięki czemu Luppi może zadawać dodatkowe obrażenia swojemu przeciwnikowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 11 Występy w innych mediach Luppi pojawia się w grach Bleacha: Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, 5, 6, 7 i Bleach: Versus Crusade. Ciekawostki * Podczas pierwszego pojawienia się Luppiego w mandze, jego maska Hollowa ma więcej zębów, niż wtedy, gdy walczył w Karakurze. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Luppi Antenor en:Luppi Antenor es:Luppi Antenor fr:Luppi Antenor he:לופי אנטור ru:Люппи Антенор Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi